Family Ties
by ForgottenKaze
Summary: At school, Kagome is forced to do a research projet on Bankotsu. Little does she know that his past may contain a thrilling secret, much to Inuyasha's dismay... Note, Bankotsu is only mentioned, not in the story itself.


Family ties

By ForgottenKaze

Pay no mind, this is just fan rambling. None of this is probably true. On a little side note, all dogs are descended from wolves, so our beloved Youani (inu-youkai) are probably related to the Yourozoku. This is _not_ BankotsuXKagome! Bankotsu belongs to Jakotsu in my opinion.

**I don't own anything but the plot!**

* * *

"Class, today we will begin our research on mercenaries. Here are your choices for each," the teacher told his class as he wrote the names of each mercenary on the board.

Kagome sighed. She had no idea which she should or _could_ study. She spent so much time in the Sengoku Jidai she barley had time to take a test, let alone do research on some guy she had never even heard. Until her teacher wrote the last name. She knew the guy.

"You may now pick the mercenary you wish to study."

Kagome threw her hand up first.

"Yes Higurashi?"

"I would like to study Bankotsu," she stated simply. The teacher stared at her.

"Do you know who he is?"

"Yes."

"How?" he asked her.

Kagome immediately knew she could not say: "I've fought him and his group, and then my boyfriend killed him the second time, inside the bowels of this big, evil, random dude who was posing as a mountain." Instead, she replied, playing on the lie that her grandfather had started, "When I was at the hospital, someone told me about him."

"Hmmm… surprising that someone even remembers him… Okay, Higurashi, you may study him," murmured the old history teacher (is there a reason she can't?).

Once everyone had chosen their pick, they headed toward the school library. Kagome soon found that there was very little on Bankotsu aside from a few mentions of the Shichinintai slaughtering a few random armies and daimyos here and there. She sighed. She would have to go to a bigger library after school. She was glad there was one close to her place, so she wouldn't be late for supper.

----- Later, after school-----

The librarian was helpful, looking stuff up about Bankotsu on her computer and finding a couple books about the Shichinintai in general, ('cause Kagome knew that she couldn't really use the things that she knew about them). She checked out her books, thanked the librarian, and went home.

After supper, Kagome climbed the stairs to her room, took the books out of her bag, plopped onto her bed and began to read. It was just dull stuff about random daimyo that the Shichinintai killed for the most part, until Kagome came to Bankotsu's family tree. She had no reason to memorize the thing and was just looking at it for the heck of it, until Kagome saw the name of his great-grand mother's sister. _Izayoi._ Inuyasha's mother's name!

"What is _she_ doing on here?" she said as she glanced at the name of Izayoi's only child, hoping it was not the same Izayoi that she had heard of. Her hopes vanished as she caught the familiar name. A _very_ familiar name: _In-u-ya-sha_

She let go of the book and stared in shock and amassment at the name.

"_Inuyasha is related to Bankotsu !?!?!?"_ she thought. _"Inuyasha is not going to be happy."_

She thought about what she would say to the Hanyou as she grabbed all the usual stuff for the Sengoku Jidai, medicine and ninja food included. She ran downstairs, yelled to her mother where was going, raced to the mini-shrine, hoped into the well, and was off.

On the other side, the sun was just setting. Kagome's pace quickened. She knew it was a bit dangerous to be slow in the dark, especially in the Feudal Era. Demons and evil humans could attack and kill or kidnap a pretty, defenceless girl. So she walked fast.

She made so much noise that Inuyasha heard her before he smelled her, and smelled her before he saw her. He was leaning on the doorframe when Kagome reached the house.

"Whatcha' got tonight?" he asked, as eagerly as a puppy.

"Ninja food and the usual," came the reply. Then her face darkened. "Actually Inuyasha, I have something to tell you."

"Sure, come on in."

They found everyone preparing for another battle (like sharpening weapons, polishing techniques, ect.). Sango looked up.

"Hey Kagome-chan!" she said, smiling. "You look a little shocked. Did something happen?"

"Yes, but first, I have treats!"

"Oh, yay!" Shippou exclaimed.

Kagome reached into her bag and took out a lot of random American treats and a mini cooler filled with ice.

"Here, I tried finding things that you haven't tried yet," she said as she passed around various chocolate bars, mini pies and ice cream sandwiches (A/N: I just finished one of those, and that line came from episode 137).

"Neh, Kagome, what did you want to tell me?" Inuyasha asked after everyone had finished.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Inuyasha, did you know that you are related to Bankotsu?"

Inuyasha looked stunned for a moment before yelling: "**_NANI?!?!?!?!_**" He had yelled so loud that the birds in the Goshinboku took flight and everyone in the hut covered their ears.

"Inuyasha," Kaede asked. "Must ye yell so loudly?"

Inuyasha wasn't listening. He was demanding how Kagome knew that.

"Uh… I read it in a history book…"

"But that doesn't necessarily mean that it's true!" Myouga exclaimed from his perch on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"It says Inuyasha's name right here," Kagome replied, pointing at the name in question. "That's too odd of a name to be very popular." She offered the book to Inuyasha to verify.

Inuyasha took the book and looked at the name.

"Uhh… Kagome? Do you even know the kanji for my name?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly, already dreading the answer.

"Of course not, you've never told me," she replied happily.

Inuyasha nearly did an animefall, but caught himself just in time.

"So you just went with what the hiragana said!?"

"Yep!" Kagome answered, still very cheerful and slightly OOC.

"Just to let you know, the kanji is 'dog', 'night' and 'crossroad', not 'dog' 'female' and 'demon'"

"Hmm… well, maybe the guy who wrote this didn't know the correct spelling"

Myouga had been quietly thinking about this new predicament while the two were arguing, but now piped up.

"Kagome, can you show us some proof?"

"Sure," she said, flipping through the book until she found what she was looking for. "To quote, from the lord Osotsuki-sama: _'10 years after their original death at the hand of the great daimyo of the Ushitora, their Bourei later slain by three human teenagers and three youkai males'... _See? That's us!"

Myouga looked pensive for a moment (is that all he'll ever do in this fic?), then asked:

"When is that quote from?"

"Hm? Oh! It says it's from 565."

"Then it's impossible," he said as confidently as if he had just told her that the sky was blue.

"What makes you so sure?" Kagome asked accusingly.

"Because ofukuro didn't live that long ago," Inuyasha said quietly.

"Kagome, who said that stuff about the Shichinintai?" Myouga questioned again, ignoring his master.

"Some lord called 'Osotsuki'."

"Hmm… 'Osotsuki'… _'Osotsuki'…._ Where have I heard that name before…?" After he had said this, he started beating himself up, yelling "Where in the hells have I heard the name 'Osotsuki!?"

After about 5 minutes, Myouga calmed down, with the answer.

"Aha! I have the answer!"

"Took you long enough," Sango remarked sarcastically as she took her hands off her head, which had been blocking the sound of Myouga's voice.

"Be kind to your elders!" Myouga exclaimed angrily. "When you've lived as long as I have, you will have a lot of information in your head!"

"Ooookaaaayyy…."

"Anyway, I just remembered that Osotsuki was a very big liar about 932 years ago, so the whole thing was a lie."

"And what makes you so sure?" Kagome demanded.

"Izayoi-hime lived from approximately 1274 to 1302," explained Myouga.

"NANI!? And here I was thinking that… that… Inuyasha…was related to… to…. Bankotsu ….." Kagome said dizzily as she fell to the floor with swirly eyes.

Suddenly, as soon as Kagome had hit the floor, the realisation hit Inuyasha.

"Why in all the hells did the crazy authoress want me to be related to that bastard!? And why did she do that to Kagome!?" he asked his conscious companions.

Kirara's eyes suddenly glowed red and she… spoke!?

"Inuyasha, it is I, the authoress, and I will explain. I really wanted to do a fic where you had another sibling, but because that idea is _so_ original, I wrote it with someone that you knew, but hated, because I am evil. But then I had no idea how to end it, so it came out as it is. And the kanji was the actual translation of '_Inuyasha'._ So, as there is nothing more to say, I will see you later. Amayo!"

"Wait!" everyone yelled as the authoress left Kirara's body and was gone, for now… Muahahaha!

* * *

Author's notes: Arigato gozaimasu for reading this far minna! What I said through Kirara was all true, every bit of it. 'Osotsuki' means 'liar', so if you want to call someone a liar in Japanese, call them _Osotsuki_. And because I am just a poor little author in need of both compliments and critics, please hit that blueish button that says 'submit reviews' on the bottom left hand side of the screen. Don't worry, it won't hurt, in fact I would probably thank you forever for it! Amayo! 


End file.
